


Jealousy's Revenge

by DianaMoon



Series: Black Phantom Trilogy [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashback, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Magical Artifacts, Mystery, Nightmares, Romance, School, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi thought her life was good, until someone from her past decides to show up and ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1: A Day in the Life of...

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over 10 years since I started this baby... Wow.. And it's still not complete! I will finish this, one day. Only formatting edits have been done, otherwise it's in its original format that I had posted back in the good ole geocities days. This has tons of Japanese phrasing as that was the thing back then. When I rewrite this, I will fix all that but be warned. Also, while a complete story, this ends on a cliffhanger with no resolution yet.
> 
> Old Story Notes:  
> Winter 2000: Author's Notes: Wow… Three years. And I've only *begun* the second book. Well three years is too long. So within the past months I decided to edit and rewrite most of the first book. Don't worry most of it's done, I just have to get around to posting them. Well, I have nothing more to say than thank you to the few loyal readers who've been there for me since the beginning. Hopefully you won't have to wait another three years for this small little fanfic to be over. Many changes made so I hope y'all like old and new. Thank you Patch, Zelsy, Justiamora, et al for encouraging me. ~*~ Now lets get this started!
> 
> Summer 1997: Author's Note: This is my first attempt to writing a Sailor Moon fanfiction, so don't flame me. I've had the privilege to actually buy and see the rest of Sailor Moon R. But my knowledge of the Japanese version is limited in some areas. I consider this story as a serious one. Well, I hope you like it, now on with the show!!!

> "I'm lazy. But it's the lazy people who invented the wheel and the bicycle because they didn't like walking or carrying things."
> 
> ~Lech Walesa

 

> "A profusion of pink roses bending ragged in the rain speaks to me of all gentleness and its enduring."  
>  ~Carlos Williams

 

**Prologue:**

  
A lone woman is sitting, thinking, and arguing to herself about what she should do. 'I can't let this happen,' she thought. 'Everything  will be destroyed if I just watch.' But that's what she is, a watcher. She's only to interfere when needed. If she did decide to interfere, she would have to wait until the right moment. The young woman stood up. "No... I won't let this happen." But not even she, who knows everything, knows the outcome. "That's the trouble with time..." she mumbled. With her key shaped staff, she went forward in time.... to watch and find her moment.

  
Somewhere else...

A young man was sitting in the dark, looking intensely at the luminating crystal in his hand. He had long sandy brown hair with slanted hazel eyes. He was ghastly white although the crystal did give him a purplish glow. "The time is coming...." the crystal rasped.

"For what?" asked the man. He was nervous, it had only been a few days since he found this enchantingly rich purple crystal. He was a normal person living in Kyoto, Japan. He was always said to be a happy guy but inside his heart was saddened. His heart had yearned for something, no someone he could not have. Until he found the crystal, he felt worthless. But now, he felt he had meaning. He didn't know why but just did, so he unwittingly listened and obeyed the whims of the magical gem.

"To get our revenge on the wretched little girl who broke your heart!" it glowed and bellowed, causing the young man to fall backwards. "She ruined your life forever! And now you must have payback."

The young man rose to his feet. He agreed with the crystal. "Yes... But how do we do that?"

"Fool! I'll show you." The crystal blazed and blinded the man by enveloping him with a gas. Thereafter, the gas hardened into a crystal cocoon. Minutes later it shattered and the young man, looking braver than he ever did before, stepped toward the now floating crystal.

"I know what to do now..." His eyes were glazed with a sense of evil, as if he had always been this way.

The crystal floated to him, "Very good...Now, who are you?"

"I am Lucas." The man cackled as he put the Black Phantom Crystal in his pocket.

**Chapter 1:  
A Day in the Life of...**

  
  
"Wh-a-a-t!? I got an 80?!?" yelled a young blonde girl with a strange hairstyle. She was surprised and excited about her test grade. "Wicked cool!"  
  
"I guess so. I'm surprised myself. I even checked it three times." The red haired teacher sighed. She was young but looked old from the stress students like Usagi put on her. "Now if only you could get better with your homework."  
  
"Gomen, but I gotta book it! Bye Ms. H!" yelled Usagi as she looked down at her watch. She thought she would be only five minutes late for the senshi meeting. 'I guess studying with Mamo-chan last night really helped.' As usual, she ran into someone. "Gomen ne..." Usagi stopped her usual apology when she noticed who she ran over and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey odango atama." Mamoru smiled. He always loved it when he bumped into his Usagi, or vice versa.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she happily replied as she hugged him tightly. She was so glad to see him. It always made her day or night! 'I can't wait to tell him the good news,' Usagi thought.  
  
Mamoru Laughed as always. His schedule always revolved around the crashing intos of his girlfriend. He shook his head lightly. "So how did you do on your  major test?" he asked with eyes looking hopeful. 'We did study all night for it.'  
  
"Well... I um… sorta, um..." Usagi stuttered purposely and looking down because she couldn't hide her wide grin.  
  
Mamoru looked disappointed, "Don't tell me you failed. We practically studied all-"  
  
She looked up, "Oh, no! This is my best yet. I actually passed." Usagi handed him the nicely folded paper smiling.  
  
"Wow! An 80! That's a lot better then the last one I saw.," he smiled, "I guess I'm a fantastic tutor!" Mamoru exclaimed, looking at the many times Ms. Haruna had corrected it.  
  
"Yeah..." She blushed and looked down, clasping her hands in front of her. "Oh no!" Usagi gasped as she looked at her watch. She grabbed the paper and started running again.. "I'm late for the meeting!"  
  
Mamoru sighed happily, 'At least she's improving.' After her figure disappeared, he started to walk home, not knowing someone had been watching them from across the street.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

"Usagi, you're early?!" gasped Rei, nearly having a heart attack. She had just gotten into her Shinto robes and started to sweep when Usagi came.  
  
Panting, "I thought the meeting was at 3:15." Usagi slumped on the steps and started at her watch. It was 3:15.  
  
"No baka! 3:30." scolded Rei. 'Why does she have to be so airheaded?'  
  
Usagi was confused and tired. "But Luna told me 3:00 instead of the usual 3:15 time."  
  
A black cat with a crescent moon walked up to them. "I did that so you would be on time. And it worked," said Luna. She grinned as Usagi fell to the floor. "So how did you do on your test?"  
  
The moment Usagi stated her score, Makoto had finally reached the top of the stairs. "Not bad odango atama. Why didn't you get a hundred? Bet you didn't even study that much with Mamoru-san, probably just made out with him," snorted Rei.  
  
"Oh come off it Rei. At least she didn't flunk," retorted Makoto. She sighed and sat next to Usagi. "You should be happy she passed something!"  
  
Usagi smiled and bowed a little in thanks. "I guess everyone is here," replied Usagi as she looked over shoulder seeing Ami and Minako coming up the stairs.

As soon as Minako and Ami took a brief rest from their walk, everyone got up and headed towards the back of the temple. As mentioned in the last meeting, the girls were to practice their hand to hand combat. Just incase the need ever arose.

  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
He was watching them. 'Soon I'll have you. Then we can finally rule together like it was meant to be.' He has been waiting for this day. Ever since he first saw his goddess of beauty.

'You have matured much since our last encounter! Splendid.' Ever since that faithful day at the beach, when he found the Black Phantom Crystal, he's been planning for the day. The day when he would hopefully get his lost love back. 'Soon love, you'll remember me soon.'

He thought about his meticulous plan. Everything was ready; he received enough energy reserves to summon the youmas he needed. Now the only thing that needed to be done was the dimesional portal. Once that's completed, everything will be in order. 'Even if you don't come back to me, I'll make sure that you'll have to die to save your beloved ones.' He remembered when they met the first time. He was Lucas, and she was Diana. 'That was another life, we shall be together again.' He laughed and stared, almost obessesionly, at the girl with the funny ball hair...


	2. Prologue & Chapter 1: A Day in the Life of...

> "Keep some souvenirs of your past, or how will you prove it wasn't a dream?"
> 
> \--Ashleigh Brilliant

 

> "Memories are the key not to the past, but to the future."  
>  -Corrie ten Boom with John and Elizabeth Sherril

  
  
"Usagi-chan, wake up!" cried the cat. Luna started to shake lazy one.  
  
"A few more minutes okasan..." Usagi mumbled, barely audible. She was having such a nice fantasy of Mamoru that she didn't want to wake up.  
  
"Usagi!" 'Will that girl ever learn to wake up?' Luna thought. The annoyed jumped on Usagi's stomach.  
  
Usagi shot up suddenly which sent Luna went flying to the floor. "Huh?!" Looking at the clock, "Aww Luna. It's 2:00 a.m.," Usagi whined, "I still got a few more hours of sleep left."  
  
Recovered from her "flight" and ignoring Usagi's whine, Luna replied, "I think I heard something; near the living room. Go check it out."  
  
Usagi got up, "Oh all right. Scardy cat." When she got to the living room she noticed that there was a note near the front door. "Huh?"

It was addressed, "To my beloved...". 'Mamo-chan? But why would he be here this late?' She went upstairs, plunked on her bed and started reading it:  
  
Dear Usako,  
You may not remember me, either cause you fogot about me or you kept me out of your memories. But I remember you. I've come to get you back. You have to remember the night at the ball by now, don't you? I gave you a star pendant, both times. I know you still have it. Meet me at the docks, 8:00 p.m. Friday. Your True love,  
  
Lucas  
  
"Kami-sama!" Usagi almost dropped the letter. She looked like she was about to faint.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luna asked. She's never seen her look like this.... Well, there's was when she fails a test, and fighting, and her mom.....  
  
Usagi just ignored her. She tore through her drawer till she found what she was looking for. 'It's him!?' Usagi didn't realize that Luna was reading the letter while she was raiding her drawer.  
  
The cat was worried. "Usagi, talk to me. Who is this Lucas, and what's he talking about?"  
  
Usagi looked at her guardian. "Luna," she hesitated, "before I met you... There was this guy I liked before Motoki. His real name was Dewy. We were friends at first, but then he tried to..." Usagi trailed off deciding not to Luna everything. "I thought he left; I really thought he got over me." Crying, she finished off by saying, "I guess I was wrong." Usagi covered her face with her hands.  
  
Luna lept to her charge's lap to calm her down. "Don't cry Usagi-chan. We'll get through this together. Now, get some sleep. Okay? There's nothing to worry about."  
  
"I guess you're right Luna." Getting under the covers, Usagi hugged her gaurdian. "Arigato.." she muttered as she slowly but surely fell asleep.  
  
'I wonder what that 'Lucas' did to her?' Luna thought as she too drifted off to sleep in Usagi's embrace.   
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#  
  
*** _A beautiful young girl with long flowing hair was dancing with a handsome young boy. They were at a lovely ball. After they danced, the young couple, clearly in love, sat on a bench near the balcony. He took out a beautiful star pendant.  
  
"Oh Lucas!" the maiden exclaimed. "It's beautiful. Thank you, my count."  
  
The boy responded by saying, "But you are more beautiful. Eyes like the sky, and hair as bright as the sun, yet so soft like silk." He noticed that she blushed at the compliment.  
  
As a reward for his compliment, she kissed him. But the young girl ended it quickly. "No.We must stop. You know I must marry that awful Stefano."  
  
"I know. But I love you so much, and you love me. Let's run away!" He came closer for another kiss but to his dismay, it did not happen.  
  
She stood up, "I can't. I'm so sorry." the girl whispered as she ran off.  
  
"Diana, wait!" the boy yelled.***_  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~

 

Usagi woke up abruptly once again sending Luna to the floor. "No. This can't happen. It can't be true. It was just a baka dream," she whispered. But then she noticed the pendant on the floor.  
  
"Usagi? You're up?!" She hated the little "wake up call" but was surprised that Usagi would actually be on time.  
  
"Luna, what should I do? About the letter I mean. Should I go?" Usagi unconsciencely put the pendant in her book bag.  
  
"I don't know Usagi." Luna replied, "If you do, one of the senshi should be watching over you." Usagi didn't like that idea. She looked over the letter again while Usagi got dressed. Usagi even ate breakfast for once. "What did this Dewy or Lucas or whatever do to you?" Luna asked after breakfast.  
  
"Uh. I gotta go. Bye Luna!" Usagi yelled as she ran off to school luckily, with no klutz attacks.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Luna yelled. 'I wonder what happend. I better tell the senshi.' She informed everyone except Mamoru about the situation.  
  
"Honey? Did Usagi actually leave on time?" asked Kenji not even looking up from his paper.  
  
"I think so...." replied Ikuko.  
  
"Then we better see if Hell froze over."  
  
"Shingo!!!"  
  
"Sorry mom and dad."  
  
That whole day, Usagi avoided everyone. Even Naru and Mamoru. Especially Mamoru. She couldn't face him yet. Troubled, she went home, ate, and left with her homework. Usagi went to her old hiding place near the lake. The only reason she was doing her homework was to get her mind off Lucas. 'Why did he have to come back? I'm finally happy with my Mamo-chan... No fights either...' she thought.

"It just isn't fair!" she cried. "It isn't fair..."

  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' ~'~'~   
  
"Where's that odango atama?!" yelled Rei. She always hated it when Usagi's late, which means everytime. "She didn't have detention today!"  
  
"I'm afraid she's not coming." responded Luna. Minako asked why. "Because of this." Luna handed the senshi the letter.  
  
"So that's what you were talking about on the communicator," stated Mako-chan.  
  
"Did she say anything else?"  
  
"I'm afraid not much, Ami. She said they were friends and that he was her first crush and that's all she'll say." replied Luna.  
  
"What about Motoki?" asked Mako-chan. "I thought he was her first."  
  
"This was shortly before Motoki-kun came into the picture. Demo.. Usagi calls him Dewy, not Lucas. The letter talks about a ball, but what ball?" Luna informed.  
  
"I dunno, but is that all?" asked a concerned Rei. She was actually worried about Usagi.  
  
"Hai. She ran off after I asked her what he did that would make her scared. I'm not sure where she is at the moment, she just left the house with her homework and didn't say a word." Luna was definately worried.  
  
Ami put in her two cents, "This isn't good. It's not like Usagi to stay away from us." She looked over Mako-chan's head. Not finishing her statement, "Konnichiwa Mamoru-san!" Everyone turned around to see a young man coming up the temple steps.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna," Mamoru replied. "Have you seen Usako? She called me fifteen minutes ago cancelling our date. She told me that she made a previous engagement with Naru. So I didn't mind since she hasn't been with Naru for a while. Weird thing is that I just saw Naru with Umino. I wonder, why she would lie?"  
  
"So she's been avoiding you too?" Minako asked not needing an answer. "Luna, I think you should show him the letter, and tell him what you told us." This caused Mamoru to be a litle concerned.  
  
The black cat gave Mamoru the letter. After reading it, he looked up. "Who's this Lucas?" There was a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"We're not sure yet, but Usagi says his real name is Dewy." Rei actually sounded sincere. Ami, who was typing on her mini computer, informed them that Usagi hasn't been answering the communicators.  
  
"Thanks all. I've got to talk to Usagi then." Mamoru said as he walked down the temple steps. 'My Usako must be scared.'  
  
"So what will we do?" asked Mako-chan. She got up and stretched her arms.  
  
Artemis replied, "We'll be at the docks at eight." Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
~~<~@~~<~@~~<~@~~<~@~~<~@~~<~@~~<~@~~<~@~<~@---<-@---<-@---<-@   
  
"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" asked Motoki. Usually, when he sees Usagi, she's lively and cheerful, but today she seemed frustrated.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," she replied, only half intent on the game. "Aw man! I lost!" Usagi hit the buttons. She was trying the new Sailor Moon game. "Why?"  
  
"You just don't seem like your normal self that's all. Are you sure everything's okay? I'm always here to help. We're friends, right?"  
  
"Of course, but it's nothing, really. Arigato Motoki-san." Usagi looked up at the clock and got up. "Gotta book it!" she said cheerfully, "Almost dinner time!"  
  
'That girl amazes me sometimes..' Motoki thought as she left, 'Always trying to be cheerful even when she's not. Oh well.' He resumed working.  
  
Meanwhile, Luna heard something very important from Usagi's mom. "Okaasan!" Shingo yelled, "I found this on the stairs." He showed Mrs. Tsukino the star pendant. "It looks like Dewy's work.."  
  
"Don't you dare say his name in this house!" Mrs. Tskino snapped at him. "You know what he tried. Poor Usagi-chan..." She took the pendant and reluctantly put it in her apron pocket. "I should throw it away..." 'Why did it come up anyways? And where?' Ikuko thought.  
  
"Mom? Is that why dad is so strict about Usagi?" Shingo asked.  
  
"Hai," replied Mrs. Tsukino. "Now go finish your homework."

  
"Awww..."  
  
'So her parents know about this 'Dewy',' thought Luna. She went upstairs to investigate, but found nothing. Downstairs, she heard Usagi coming up. "Where have you been? All of us are worried sick. Mamoru-san is worried about you!" Luna lectured sounding just like a mother.  
  
"Gomen Luna. I just had to think for a while, that's all," Usagi replied, not wanting to get into it. She put her completed homework on the cluttered desk.  
  
"Usagi-chan, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Luna said worriedly.  
  
"Because it's not your buisness! You're not my mother!" Usagi snapped back. Frustrated, she went downstairs for dinner.  
  
Luna was speechless. Usagi NEVER acted like this! Not even in the Moon Kingdom. She didn't bother to ask the rest of the night.


	3. Memories Revealed Part 2

Mamoru was tossing and turning in bed. He was having this odd dream. Odder than normal at least. What he didn't know was that this wasn't a dream but a memory; a memory of him and Usagi before she became Sailor Moon.

  
***

  
"What's wrong odango atama?"

"Not you again! Get away from me Mamoru!" Usagi tried walking faster.

'Woah,' he thought, 'That sounded a little snappier than normal.' He could tell that she was depressed. Surprisingly, he was worried. "Gomen ne Usagi, what's wrong?"

"Why do you want to know?" she demanded. Usagi was also surprised that he seemed worried. She walked ahead again.

"You're not yourself. Come on." He finally caught up to her.

"How do you know? Besides, nothing is wrong. Nothing that you'd be concerned about!" she yelled back as she ran off.

'Something is definitely bothering her,' Mamoru thought, 'And it's definitely not about grades.' he thought as he turned around the corner he heard some girls talking.

"Did you hear what happened to that ditz Usagi?" asked one girl.

"Yeah. She got dumped by her so-called 'boyfriend'," replied the other girl. These two were just standing by a news rack looking at some comic magazine.

The plumper girl flipped through the pages of _Amour_ , "How pathetic. She's just dreaming it all up. She'll never have a boyfriend. She's too much of a baby."

"Yeah, she's just saying that for attention. She just doesn't want us to think of her as an idiot anymore. Besides, who'd want her?" said the other as she put down a copy of JUMP.

Mamoru couldn't believe what he heard. He was enraged that they would say something as terrible as that about his odango atama.

  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Mamoru woke up suddenly. "That was about a year or more ago." He looked at his clock, 'Good, it's only 6:00 a.m., Motoki won't mind that much.' He phoned Motoki. "Hello, Motoki-san? I know it's early, but I really need you to answer an important question for me."

"Couldn't this wait till later?" Motoki replied grumpily.

"Maybe, but I have to know. Otherwise, it will be bugging me the rest of the day," Mamoru hoped that his friend will be able to answer his question.

"Alright. Ask away." Motoki muttered as he laid his head on the pillow again.

"How did you meet Usagi?" he asked.

"Huh?" he sat up.

"Don't ask why, please." Mamoru replied.

There was a long pause. "Well... She came in on a Saturday, crying. I asked her what was wrong and she told me her boyfriend broke up with her. She was hiding something, I could tell even back then. But I was able to cheer her up. We talked while she played a few games. After that, she came in every day since." He yawned, "Oh yeah! And the dumper was Dewy Lawton."

"I think 'Dewy' has come back to town and its bothering Usagi. I don't know why though," Mamoru informed.

"Poor Usagi... No wonder she has been so pensive." Motoki whispered. He yawned again, "Is that it? Good. Later Mamoru-kun."

"Arigato. Later." They both hung up and Motoki went back to sleep. 'I've got to talk to Usagi,' Mamoru thought as he decided to get ready for work.

  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

 

"You actually brought in homework?! Are you okay?" asked a surprised Naru. It was recess time. She and Naru were leaning against a wall waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hai. I'm just finally growing up. Is that so wrong?!" Usagi snapped at Naru. She stormed off.

Naru choked back a cry. 'I've never seen her that irritated before.'

That whole school day Usagi talked to no one unless she had to. She talked to everyone at the meeting and apologized for being such a real pain lately, but she wouldn't explain why. They all understood, even Rei and didn't delve further into the subject for now. Usagi didn't want to talk to Mamoru yet. She was tired. Tired of everything that happened since then. She decided to go to the docks and see him. 'That bastard,' she thought.

 

The docks, 8:00 p.m.

 

"I don't see him," whispered a shivering Venus who was holding a shivering Artemis. Mercury was scanning while Jupiter and Mars were crouching over a ledge.

"Maybe he's not coming," Jupiter said hopefully. Tuxedo Mask was with them, but he said nothing. He knew Jupiter was wrong. The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask waited on a roof watching Usagi who was waiting for "Lucas."

'Where is that jerk?' Usagi thought. As if to answer her own question, a young man stepped out of the darkness. The senshi couldn't see his face, but they saw Usagi's. She was terrified. Mercury's mini computer enabled them to hear the conversation. "What do you want?!" Usagi demanded.

"You, of course. I was too hasty then. We were too young. But now will you be my wife?" the man asked confidently.

"Never. Besides, I already have someone." She was scared that he was being blunt with her.

"We are meant to be. You still have the pendant. That only means one thing."

"No it doesn't!" Usagi replied, "I just never got the chance to throw it away, that's all. I don't want anything to do with you, all I know is that..." she trailed off. Lucas gave Usagi a smile that sent a shiver down her spine. "You are a wicked person," she finished.

"More wicked than you know..." Lucas gave her a small package and disappeared into the shadows.

Usagi looked at it and cried out, "Never!" She ran off. The senshi and Tuxedo Mask were so alarmed at Usagi's outburst. "I've never seen her act that way," Mercury breathed. They had to find out what happened so long ago, no matter what now.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~

 

Later that night, there was a pounding at Mamoru's door. "I'm coming!" yelled a cranky Mamoru. It was midnight. He opened the door. To his surprise, the person standing there was- "Usako!"

Her hair was a mess; her eyes were full of tears. "Mamo-chan..." Usagi collapsed into his arms, exhausted from running around. He laid her on his bed. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes, "Can I have some tea?"

"Sure." Mamoru smiled. After Usagi drank three cups, Mamoru asked sincerely, "Are you alright?" When she nodded he continued, "Will you tell me what happened with Dewy back then?"

"Of course," Usagi replied, "I know you know that Dewy was my first boyfriend. It wasn't really serious, just a few dates. And he always wanted to be called Lucas. I don't know why though... Then one night, at the park, he grabbed me by the arms. He said he wanted to be with me forever, and wanted to marry me as soon as possible. I nervously laughed saying that we were only twelve. He said he didn't care. I got scared," Usagi paused, and started to tear up, "He kissed me and he... I couldn't stop him, I was frozen with fear. It was late so my dad was looking for me. He saw the whole thing and scared Dewy away. He never came back."

At this point, Usagi started to hold herself. "I'm so sorry Mamo-chan. That's why papa is so strict. There was no one that I could talk to... I was afraid I would have no one who would truly love me."

"You have me now. Don't worry. He won't ever hurt you again." Mamoru held her tightly and soothed her. Usagi finally fell asleep in his arms. 'Lucas is gonna pay.' He kissed Usagi on her forehead and fell asleep on the couch.

 

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

  
"So far so good," Lucas commented as he looked into the glowing orb. His face surrounded with a purple light.

"You sent for me?" asked a young woman as she walked into the room.

"Yes. Let's start phase one."

"Yes master." The young woman strikingly looked like the Black Lady. But it wasn't Chibi-Usa. HE created her.


	4. The Black Lady Returns

> "...Bees still make the same homes, and ants, well they don't build towns and cities now because they don't have a brain....but we humans can manipulate the environment.  
>  THAT'S our biggest screw up."
> 
> "So you're calling us humans screw ups?"    
>   
> "Well... yes."  
>  _~Teacher talking to her eighth grade class  
>  about Global Warming_

_  
The Next Day:_

"What?! That slimeball is gonna pay!" yelled Makoto. She pounded the floor. Usagi had just finished telling the group the whole story of her and Dewy, but she didn't tell them about her dream.

"Calm down Mako-chan, and please don't brake down my temple," soothed Rei. She was shocked that this happend and Usagi never uttered a word.

Usagi was looking down after she told them, she was unsure on how her friends' responses would be.  
  
"Usagi-chan, daijobu ka*?"

"Hai Minako-chan," Usagi replied softly, "It's just that I-"

"Minna! Transform!" yelled Luna from Usagi's communicator.

"Eh... Why?" Usagi whined. She really didn't feel like fighting."

"Just do it! There's a youma at Juuban Park." Luna commanded.

"Allright! Geeze." Usagi sighed as she yelled: "Moon Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"MAKE UP!!"  
  
After they transformed, they ran off towards Juuban Park.

_  
Juuban Park_

  
"I, Droid Metallix shall KILL EVERYONE!" yelled the droid as it started to blast a few trees while the people ran from it terrified.

"Oh no you won't!"

"Huh?! Who dares to challenge me?!" yelled the droid trying to find the voice.

The Senshi jumped right in front of te Droid. "The Sailor Senshi are!" replied Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon stepped up,"You will not kill anyone! I am the pretty sailor suited senshi, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I wil punish you!"

"Good entrance, terrible opening," Metallix commented.

"Since when did YOU become the author and critic?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Since she went insane!" Metallix roared, "Now you shall die!!" Metallic spears shot out ofit's large and deformed fingers.

"Aaahh!"

Everyone jumped out of the way. Jupiter was peeved, "That's it... SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" The attack paralyzed the droid.

"Aaahhh!" it shrieked.

"O Sailor Moon!" Mars mumured, reminding the "airhead".

"I know! MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

"Nooooo!" Droid Metallix yelled while it turned to dust.  
  
The senshi cheered except for Sailor Mercury.

"Wait, that was a little to easy..."

"No duh Mercury!" a voice yelled, "But see if you can handle these!"

"Nani?!" Moon yelled as three new and larger droids appeared. "Oh this is just great!" she whined.

_  
Hour and eight youmas later..._

  
"Arigato Kami-sama..." Mars whispered as she and the others including Tuxedo Kamen, who arrived after the second youma was destroyed, fell to their knees. They were exhausted.

"Didn't think you were that strong," sneered the ominous voice.

Mars was furious with the omni-voice! "Who are you?! Show yourself!" she demanded.

"As you wish." A young woman appeared in front of them.

Everyone gasped. "Iie.. It can't be..." whispered Sailor Moon. In front of them stood a tall woman with long pink hair. She wore a tight black dress with purple lining. But instead of pink eyes, they were blue.

"The Black Lady!?" Venus exclaimed.

"Demo.. I thought Chibi Usa is in the future."

"She is, Sailor Jupiter," the woman replied. "I am merely but a clone. A servant to my master."

"What do you want and who is this 'master'?" an edgy Sailor Moon demanded.

"Sailor Moon, you should know, he knows you well. This was only a test of your strength." Black Lady grinned.

"Test of strength! I'll show you strength!" yelled Jupiter. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!"

The Black Lady disappeared in time and reappeared in front of Sailor Moon while Jupiter's attack hit a tree. As if Jupiter hadn't interrupted, "Congratulations Sailor Moon. You have proved yourself worthy."

Tuxedo Kamen spoke up, "Worthy of what?" he said almost viciously. Sailor Moon quietly thanked him for responding for her.

The clone smiled evilly, "You shall see. I have worn out my welcome... Ta ta!"

"Wait!" yelled Sailor Moon, but it was too late.

Everyone detransformed. Mamoru came up to his beloved, "Usako, do you know who she was talking about?"

"Not at the moment.. I think it could be..." Usagi shook her head. "No it's not. Ami, did you get any readings?"

"Hai. She is definitely a clone, not even a year old. But her 'master' would have needed Chibi Usa-chan to do it."

Minako asked, "Does that mean he has Chibi Usa?"

Ami nodded, "Most likely. But Pluto would have warned us."

"That's true. But how else?" replied Makoto.

Usagi, who had only been hearing part of the conversation, sleepily said, "Listen guys, how about we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired."

Rei was about to scold her when she realized she was tired too. Who wouldn't be from fighting so many monsters?

"You're right. We'll discuss this at the meeting tomorrow." replied Luna. The cat yawned.

"Usako, would you like a ride?"

"Yes, arigato Mamo-chan" Usagi said glumly. As everyone walked home, the senshi knew Usagi was hiding something.  
  
!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!  
  
"How did I do, Master?"

"Wonderful. Tomorrow, give her the next test. She **is** stronger than I had hoped. No matter, she shall be putty next time **we** meet."

Not even listening, "May I go to my quarters now?"

"No. You will be sleeping in my quarters tonight."

Black Lady shuddered, "As you wish." She slowly and quietly walked out passing a cell that contained a sleeping yet frightend pink haired girl.


	5. Interlude

Somewhere above Tokyo.

BANG! A pink haired girl sits up waking up from her terrible nightmare. She looks around trying to find the source of the noise that woke her but no one was in the room other than her. She reached into her pocket and takes out a mini bunny. Chibi Usa clutched her handsized stuffed bunny. She started to think about the previous events that got her into this situation. 'Maybe I should have stayed with Ami-chan that day...'

 

Crystal Tokyo, 3002. Palace Garden

 

Princess Serenity runs out of the palace into the garden. Finally reaching her destination, she falls to her knees catching her breath. 'It'll be a while before Ami-chan finds me,' she thought and then chuckled. 'With her head in the teacher's manual, she won't notice that there's a hologram of me instead of the real thing.'

The seven year old grinned, "Now it's time for a little nap, a princess needs her beauty sleep." She leaned on the ancient oaktree behind her and closed her eyes. No one would find her since she was surrounded by roses in every color of the rainbow. To Serenity's,or Chibi Usa as she had been nicknamed a long time ago, dismay, someone did find her.

 

"Aha! So that's where you're hiding little Usagi!" a shadowed figure that was above the princess's head.

She opened her eyes. "Huh??" Chibi Usa looked up. "Aaah-mffd!" In an instant the figure picked her up and put his hand over her mouth. Just as he faded out with his prize, Sailor Mercury had ran out looking for her pupil.

~~~~~@^*^@~~~~~

Chibi Usa woke to finding herself strapped on a metal table. "Wh-where am I??" she wondered out loud.

"On my ship, in your mother's past," informed a voice behind her. She strained her neck to see him but she couldn't. He started walking towards a console in front of her.

"How?? I mean how'd you get past the palace shields??? Anyone will ill intentions or a dark heart can't enter the palace unless escourted by a royal." Chibi Usa tried to squeeze her wrists out of the straps but all she did was make them bleed. She winced. When he made no reply, she asked again.

"How?? You ask?? Why with this precious little gem." He pulled out the Black Phantom Crystal as it glowed a sickly purple. Chibi Usa gasped as she recognized what he held in his hand. He grinned. "So you know what it is, eh?" He gently put it back in his pocket.

"That can't be what I think it is, is it??" Chibi Usa muttered. 'But how did he get his hands on it??? I was told it was destroyed!' She pondered on this.

Reading her mind, he stated,"But I am from the past. Way before it 'got destroyed'. And I won't let it get destroyed." He punched a few buttons, "Now hold still, this won't hurt....That much."

Chibi Usa started screeming, mainly because of terror, as a infrared laser went over her body, analizing and extracting DNA in the most crudest way.

Somewhere in the palace of 3002, a mother is weeping for her child while another is watching, and waiting for the perfect time to interfere without altering the timeline much...

~~~~~@~*~@~~~~~

Below the ship in a cafe sits a lone man drinking his daily morning coffee. He was mulling over his girlfriend's odd behavior lately. 'I've never seen her act this way before,' Mamoru thought. He then rememeber something that happened a while ago, before he had the terrifying dreams that broke him and Usagi up.

It was when he had a surprised visit by Usagi. After having a quiet yet always intriging lunch, Usagi had asked him if he had any girlfriends before her. Knowing that if he answered yes she'd be furious so he turned the tables around and asked her the same. He'd always remembered what she said. "If you're not going to tell me then FINE. But don't go asking about my love life! You should very know the answer to THAT question." Man, if he didn't noticed then he wouldn't have remembered that for a brief second her eyes were brown.

As he looked down into his half empty cup, he didn't even notice the raven haired girl who sat across from him. She cleared her throat. He looked up,"Oh! Hello Rei!"

She smiled, "Hey Mamoru! You finally noticed me, eh??"When the waitress came, she too ordered a coffee. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing... I'm just a little worried about Usagi." Mamoru took another sip of his almost cold coffee. "Ever since this Lucas guy 'appeared', she's been down in the dumps."

"You're right... I tried calling her but her mom says she doesn't want to talk to anyone. I wish there was a way to cheer her up." Rei started to look at the scenery outside but looks back at Mamoru.

"I am suppose to meet her this afternoon. I think I know how to cheer her up..." The waitress came by again and asked if they wanted anything else. Not knowing, Ami, Minako, Luna, and Artemis pass by the café not even seeing the two.

~~~~~@~*~@~~~~~

"Ami-chan?? Ami-chan??" Luna asked, tugging on Ami's coller."Are you listening??"

Ami wasn't even listening to what Luna was saying. She was actually pondering on what the Black Lady meant in last night's battle.'Sailor Moon, you should know him, he knows you well.'

'Does she mean Lucas??' thought Ami,'But he couldn't have powers...Unless he's not human. A Negaversian?? Maybe from the Black Moon...??' By now, even Minako was trying to get Ami's attention but it was like she was in another world. 'And poor Chibi Usa... I hope she's okay...'

"AMI!!!" Minako yelled in her ear.

"Huh?!" Startled, Ami almost dropped Luna.

"Hey Ami-chan... Where were you???" Mina asked, now walking backwards so she could look at Ami.

"What do you mean??"

"Come on Ami, the only time you're ever engrossed in something is when you are reading and I don't see a book anywhere." Minako commented.

"Oh I was just thinking, that's all...Luna, weren't you sayining something...?"

"Yes Ami, I was talking about the new enemy. So far all we know is that he has Chibi Usa, cloned her in some way, and knows Usagi-chan VERY well. And possibly very powerfull to generate those kinds of youma." Luna looked at Artemis, "What kind of youma was it, Artemis?"

"A Class seven. Before these, the only kind we've dealt with were class threes, and only one time a class five. That were the Doom and Gloom girls. You girls are quite lucky your fighting skills have matured."

This time it was Minako's turn for her mind to wander... 'It's all like a jealous ex-boyfriend,' she thought,'Like what happened to me with...' All of a sudden, still walking backwards, she bumped into somebody.

~~~~~@-*-@~~~~~

"Hey!! Watch it!" Makoto yelled. She almost fell on her butt. Looking up, "Oh! Gomen nasai Minako-chan."

"S'alright... Besides I wasn't looking." Minako seemed to have bumbed into Makoto who was reading a shojo magazine. As an apology, she picked up Makoto's magazine from the street, "Hey, is this the latest issue of Nakayoshi? Cool! I want to see if Selena convinced Damon to get back together since they left it at a cliff hanger. And if they find out that Rene is their long lost daughter...." She started flipping through the pages.

"Yeah it is. So what have you two and the cats been talking about?" asked Makoto as she walked in stride with Ami as Minako kept reading.

Just as Artemis was about to speak, Luna immediately spoke for him,"We were talking about the fight last night and on how much you scouts have matured in your fighting skills. These weren't ordinary youmas."

"Really?" Makoto thought about it for a second,"You're right, they were a lot tougher than usual. Usagi had to duo with one of us once they got weak enough to be disintergrated."

"And if Minako was listening," Artemis said loudly.

Minako looked up from the comic book,"Huh?" she looked bewildered.

"Luna and I thought that Usagi IS holding something back and she should tell us everything that she knows about this Lucas guy."

"Why??" Makoto asked sternly. Ami was surprised at her response,"Why should she tell you anything and everything??" Makoto snapped.

Bewildered, Luna looked at the others who had the same expression on their face. "Why, yes. It would help us undestand why Lucas is doing this..."

"Look, when Usagi is ready to tell us, she'll tell us. We just have to put our trust in her, okay??" Makoto walked uneasily.

Minako was about to say something when they walked past a electronics store with a tv. "And in recent news," the news reporter started,"There was yet another youma attack in Tokyo last night at Juuban Park. Although the Sailor Senshi had gotten there in time, it took them an hour to defeat the youmas. We even have amateur footage of the fight and a new appearance of possibly their new enemy??"

"What??" All five of them stared at the tv in the window watching the very poor footage of last night's fight.  
  


~~~~~@^*^@~~~~~

  
"There seemed to have been some dialouge after the youma attack but the person taking the video had ran out of film. This is Daria Mun, signing off. Next is a behind the scenes of the upcoming Tenkuu no Escaflowne movie."

Usagi turned off the tv. She silently went to her favorite spot in her room, the window ledge. 'Why am I so down today?' she thought. She looked out the window and saw a lovely scene, 'It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, birds are singing and I... I'm sulking...' She sighed and closed her eyes.....

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
*** _  
_

_"Diana wait!!!" I hear him say... But I couldn't look back... I ran to my room. How could I ever look at him again, knowing that I will never be able to show my love for him again. Instead, I have to "love" that count. What was his name again?? Oh yes... Stefano. O how I loathe that name. I wish I wasn't in a political family...I don't know how long I cried, but I must have fallen asleep for the next thing I hear, was my mother waking me up._ __

_"Child, wake up!!" she shook me hard._

_"Huh? Mother, what's wrong???" I saw the distraught look in her face. "D-did something happen??"_

_"Yes dear... It seemed that... Count... Count Stefano was murdered last night." she looked down._

_I was shocked, "Murdered?!?? How?? Why??" I couldn't believe my ears._

_"A crazy drunk killed him. He was on his way home and got stabbed in back.... Oh such a terrible thing!" my mother wailed. You see, with my marriage to Count Stefano, my mother and father wouldn't have to worry about money any more. Deep down inside, I was glad that he died. Such a terrible thing to say, don't you think??_

_Well, I was speechless. My mother allowed me to get dressed. You don't know how happy I felt. I immediately changed and tried to find Lucas to tell him the news. But I couldn't find him... For two days, I searched, sending spies and messangers to look for him, but it was like he disappeared! Well, the day after that, I went to the funeral of the late Count Stefano. Naturally, I mourned for him. Ironically, it was that day that I found my true love. His brother. Count Steven. He was tall and handsome... He also had the most gorgeous dark blue eyes..._

_~~~~@^*~@~~~~_

_"Hello. You must be my late brother's fiancé, Diana. My name is Steven." He had walked up to me at the little dinner gathering at his home. Once again, I was speechless. He took my hand and kissed it._

___"A pleasure to meet you." I somehow whispered out. I could barely look at him in the eyes though._

_"No. The pleasure is mine." He looked around, rather glumly, "Would you like to see the garden??"_

_I smiled. "A garden?? I'd love to." I simply love gardens. Especially a rose garden. Just my luck, he had a rose garden. When he led me there, I just gasped,"It's so beautiful." It was a rainbow of roses, including the rare silver rose. It glowed in the rising moon's light. A lovely, starry night, even I knew among the sadness, there was romance in the air._

_"I take it you like roses?" He asked, rather coyly. He took my hand and led me to a bench. He even had a pond! I just nodded. "So do I.... I believe they are the most beautiful thing God ever made." He looked at me, "But I think they are going to have competition."_

_I blushed when I realized what he was talking about. "Were you close with your brother??" I look out into the pond._

_"As close as you were with him." I gave him a surprised look,"But I wasn't-" "I know," he says,"I loved him as much as you did. Which probably wasn't much. All he cared about was money and power."_

_"What about you?? What do you care about??" I looked into his eyes._

_He just stared right back, "Me? I care about falling in love...Music, having fun, and having a companion. Someone who doesn't care about my social status. Oh, I also care about my rose garden. It's the only place where I'm truly at peace with myself." Was it his answer that trapped me or just the sadness in it? What he did next surprised me, but also enlightened me. He kissed me. That's when I knew, I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man. "What do you care about?" he whispered._

_"The same things like you..." I was enchanted by his kiss, "But I also care about you..." This time it was I who surprised him because I kissed him. What neither of us knew was that someone was watching...***  
_

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!

Usagi slowly opened her eyes. "Huh?" She rubbed them and noticed the phone was ringing.

'What a weird dream...Or was it...?' She picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Usagi-chan! How are you?" said a very bubbly voice.

Usagi immediately brightened up. "Hey Naru-chan! I'm great! Got some rest that's all."

"I was just thinking... Would ya like to see the new Sailor Moon movie with me??"

"Sure! I'll meet you at the theater in twenty minutes! Ja!" 'I guess a nap was what I needed.' Usagi quickly grabbed her purse and jacket and ran out. "Bye mom, gonna see a movie with Naru!" And ran out the door.

Right when she left, the mailman came with a package for Usagi. "Hmph," Ikuko muttered,"I'll just put this in her room." It was a medium-sized black box. When Ikuko left the room, it glowed a pale purple.


	6. Turning Point

‘It’s such a beautiful day,’ Usagi thought as she happily as skipped through Juuban Park. She just came from home where Naru and Umino dropped her off. They went to see another movie. ‘Man, that movie was great. Of course it was since it was all about me!’ Usagi finally picked a bench to sit down and was now waiting for her Mamo-chan to meet her. ‘I believe this is going to be a great day.’

She finally remembered that in her arm was a package that was for her. "Hmm… Now who would send ME something?" She slowly opened the black package. The contents of the package frightened Usagi. There was a note, and surprisingly, the star shaped pendant that she thought WAS in her room.

‘Nani!?!?!’ She turned the pendant over and noticed something engraved into it. She read it out loud, "Diana and Lucas then…. Serenity and Lucas **NOW**. What the hell does he mean by that ?" Usagi then placed the pendant in her pocket.

She sighed. Things just haven't been easy for her ever since she became Sailor Moon. But Usagi knew she couldn't blame everything on that. She felt strong when she was Sailor Moon, now she wished that she felt that right now. Soon afterward, she read the accompanying letter.

It wasn’t a letter really. All it said was in big letters, the word: **SOON**. Now Usagi became bewildered and scared. She really didn’t want to think about Lucas anymore for the time being. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the bench. Before she knew it, two hands covered up her eyes.

"Guess who?" asked a cheerful male voice.

Usagi's heart jumped as she herself jumped up, "Mamo-chan!" Usagi acknowledged. She energetically hugged him and smiled when he sat next to her. With one hand still behind his back, he kissed her. After what seemed like a long time, he parted the kiss. Reading the puzzlement on Usagi's face and after she asked, "What’s that you have, Mamo-chan?", (She then tried to look around him but he kept blocking her line of sight), he silently presented her with a bouquet of, what else, roses.

Usagi squealed as she took her lover’s present and breathed in the unfaltering aroma.

"For my angel," he finally said. She smiled and sat down as he did too.

"Arigato… They’re lovely." She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"But you are lovelier." He whispered into her ear. She blushed. He leaned in for a kiss but soon realized that she became lost in her own world. "Something wrong?" 'Maybe she's worried about Chibi Usa,' he thought.

"It’s just that I can’t stop thinking about the other night…" Usagi looked away, "What he wants really frightens me, Mamo-chan…" She shivered.

"It’s okay… What did he give you that night, anyway??" He looked at her seriously. Usagi didn’t blink, but was surprised he blatantly asked.

"Just a note saying: You will be mine. I don’t know why he’s after me after so long. Then saying I passed a test… What are we going to do?" She laid her head on his chest, needing the comfort.

"We’ll do something. Don’t you worry, okay??" He held her close. ‘She’s not even thinking about Chibi Usa! Isn’t she worried that our daughter might be in danger?’ Mamoru suddenly thought. He shook his head, ‘Of course she does… Don’t think that way Mamoru.’

All of a sudden, Usagi clutched her chest. "Usako? Usako!" Mamoru yelled as his beloved Usako fell to the ground, unconscious. He knelt down, and held her. "Someone get a doctor!" he bellowed at a few gawkers. ‘Please be all right,’ he thought.

 

<*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*>

 

A solitary man paced back and forth in the waiting room of Juuban General Hospital. ‘I wonder what happened to her??’

"Mr. Chiba?" the doctor behind him asked. He was about average height, looking like any middle-aged doctor with glasses.

"Hai!" He turned around. "How is Usagi’s condition?" Mamoru had a very concerned look on his face. Wouldn't you if your love was in the hospital?

"Well, she will wake up in a few hours, but it seems that she has somehow contracted a very rare disorder," he paused as he saw the young man's expression, "It's nothing serious really. At least not at this stage."

"What is the disease?" Mamoru tentatively asked. His concern slowly growing.

"Well, it's popularly known as Shockers Disorder," the doctor replied. "In the first stage, there are minor symptoms such as headaches and depression. In the second stage, which Ms. Tsukino is in now, she will have convulsions." Mamoru gave the doctor a puzzled look. "It will be as if she was being lightly zapped."

"Wait, what?!"

"What she was experiencing is an example of that. Now, I have called her parents and will be explaining the rest to them. Excuse me," said the doctor as he walked away.

"Arigato," Mamoru muttered. 'Cold and heartless,' he thought, 'I hope Ami-chan and I are not like that when we become doctors.' Just as he was about to sit down, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino arrived.

 

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 

"Honey, I'm sure everything is okay," assured Kenji as he tried to calm his wife down. They had just entered the fifth floor where the receptionist told them to go. He tried to lighten the mood by saying, "She probably just tripped and bruised her ankle or something." Ikuko just gave him a cold stare. A teardrop appeared on his head.

As they entered the waiting room, Ikuko noticed a familiar face. "Mamoru, isn't it?" she asked the sullen man.

"Hai, Chiba Mamoru. Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino," Mamoru replied as he bowed. He knew that he would have to officially meet Usagi's parents, but he never expected it would be in this kind of situation.

"What are you doing here?" Kenji asked with a hint of aggression in his voice.

"Well, um… I was the one who brought your daughter here." He was definitely uncomfortable talking to the father of his girlfriend. Both Kenji and Ikuko had the 'what was Usagi doing with you?' expression on their faces. "We just bumped into each other at Juuban Park and started to talk. Some moments later, she fainted." He looked down not wanting to see their reactions.

They both gasped. "What? My poor baby!" exclaimed Ikuko and grabbed her husband's arm. "The doctor will be able to tell us, yes?"

Mamoru nodded. "He should be back in a couple of minutes. " For a while, they all just stood uncomfortably. He was wishing a certain question wouldn’t pop up. It didn't come true.

Kenji finally asked, "What is the relation between you and my daughter, Mr. Chiba?"

Right now, Mamoru wished he were somewhere else. 'I'd rather be in the Negaverse…' he thought to himself. "Well… Usagi and I...We're…"

"Now Kenji," Ikuko interrupted, "now is certainly not the time to talk about this especially behind Usagi's back." She looked at her husband until he finally gave up on the subject.

Mamoru silently thanked Mrs. Tsukino for delaying his hell for a while.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino I presume?" the doctor behind them asked. All three turned around. Kenji nodded. "Come with me then." They both gave each other a worried look and started to follow the doctor.

"Thank you Mamoru, for helping our Usagi," Ikuko mentioned over her shoulder.

Mamoru smiled, "No problem." He sighed again as he sat down and closed his eyes. 'This is going to be a long day…'

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

  
Usagi tossed and turned in the bed. Although she was drugged and should have had a peaceful sleep, her dreams were plagued by odd nightmares. Yet they weren't nightmares at all. But almost as frightening...

  
*** _I'm pacing at my balcony. 'I hope he gets here soon,' I think, praying that my love is okay. Ever since his brother's funeral, Steven and I have seen a lot of each other. This was suppose to be just another meeting. But it's not, it's something more important than that. I've always listened to what my parents say. I'm probably more obedient than our servants are. I chuckle as I think that._

_I'm not suppose to be seeing him anymore since there have been threats on my life. My parents think it might involve him. Where they got that, I have no clue. So we have been seeing each other secretly. Tonight, I'm going to confess my love for him and ask him to marry me. Such an eccentric thing for a woman to do! Any girl who did that would be laughed at and be called foolish and naive. But Steven isn't like that. He acts so chivalrous! Like a prince... I am babbling, aren't I?_

__

_Anyway, I went back to my room and checked myself in the mirror again. For once, I'm wearing a dark color, cadet blue. It's a long slim dress that hugs in all the right places. I adjust my collar again. It's one of those Chinese style collars. Just below that, was a diamond opening big enough that a large pendant would be displayed perfectly. Ugh, I hate large pendants. Except the one that Lucas gave me. That one is locked away though. Another rarity, I have my hair up in one tight bun with only some tresses left. It's then covered with a cadet "hat". I smile softly; my star earrings dangle and glitter with the nearby moonlight._

__

_I walk outside again and sigh. 'He's still not here!!' It's the first time he's ever been late! I hear a soft yet familiar rustle. I slowly turn around and there he is like a dream. He's got that cocky smile again. I pout. "You're late," I say._

__

_He walks up to me and kisses my hand, "Forgive me, princess. I promise I won't do it again." I just love it when he calls me princess..._

__

~~~@^*~@~~~

 

All of a sudden, the scene fades black. Usagi realizes she's standing in the middle of... nothingness. "Nan des ka? Am I still dreaming?" she thought aloud. The next thing that she knows, Usagi is watching what seems to be a huge projector. It was showing her as Sailor Moon! "What's going on?!?"

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon yells, pointing her scepter at the - senshi!!

"Aaah!!" they all yell, jumping away. "Sailor Moon, what are you doing!!!!????" scolds Sailor Mars.

"What I should have done a long time ago, Mars. You never cared about me, only my darling Lucas has!" Sailor Moon proclaims. For the first time in all her life, Sailor Moon grins evilly planning to destroy her former friends and lover.

"Nooooo!" Usagi cries, shaking her head. "I'd never to that to my friends!"

  
~~~

  
"Honey, wake up," a soothing, familiar voice enters Usagi's mind. The restless girl slowly opened her eyes and blinked. "Are you okay?"

Usagi looked at her mom. "Hai, just a weird dream mama," Usagi reassured her mom. 'I must have been tossing in my sleep.' She looked towards the door and saw her dad. "Hi papa."

Kenji smiled, "Hey Usagi. How's my little bunny doing?" He stood next to Ikuko.

"Good. What happened though? Where's Mamoru?" Usagi finally remember what had happened just a few hours ago. The dream still lingered in her mind but she easily sent it where all school lessons go, to the back of her brain.

Kenji looked at Ikuko but then answered, "You had a little shock, and Mamoru had to go home. He said he'll call you later."

At first Usagi was surprised. 'Mamo-chan talked to my father??' Then her face turned to confusion, "Shock? What do you mean papa?"

Kenji sighed and started to tell his only daughter exactly what the doctor said.

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

Somewhere else entirely, a woman is walking back and forth confused on whether what she is doing is right. There may have only been one other time where she was this confused in all the hundreds of years she has lived. 'It is for the good of the kingdom, Setsuna,' she tells herself as she watched Usagi stir in her sleep. 'Just let things go as they were planned and change it at the very last possible second.' She smiles, 'Yeah, that works.' Not since before she became Pluto did she ever have to reassure herself on a decision she makes. Pluto sat down again and placed her staff lightly on the ground to watch as this tale of the Sailor Senshi unfolds.

 

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Mamoru left immediately after Usagi's parents left with the doctor. He wanted to stay but thought it was best to tell the others what happened. So he called a meeting at Rei's temple. Once everyone arrived, Mamoru began to tell them what had happened and what the doctor told him.

"But, I've never heard of that disorder before though," Ami commented. She was the first one to break the ice since everyone fell silent once Mamoru finished his "tale".

Mamoru shifted, "I've never heard of it either. Maybe it's so new it's not even in my high school textbook." He looked at everyone else, and then finally at Luna.

Luna was in deep thought but then said, "Artemis and I will look up on this with the Central Computer. Right Artemis?" She looked at him who was around Minako's neck.

"Right. Now girls, don't treat Usagi any different, okay?"

"Don't be airheaded Artemis. Of course we wouldn't! But she must be feeling terrible about this." Minako voiced. She rolled her eyes.

"This and the threat of a new enemy with Chibi Usa must be hard on her!" Rei suddenly exclaimed. She didn't realize till too late that she said it out loud.

"And you think I'm not?" Mamoru blurted. He couldn't keep his cool anymore. "Usagi is my responsibility. I swore that I would protect her always, and look what happened. Don't forget that Chibi Usa is my daughter too," he snapped. He was just so frustrated. He was finally getting comfortable letting his feelings out with Usagi and then this had to happen.

"We didn't say that Mamoru. It's hard on all of us. Remember, our MAIN duty IS to protect the PRINCESS, not you. You just have to love her," Makoto snapped back.

The only human male was stunned. He shook his head, "Gomen minna. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I just have a lot of stress that's all. This plus school and my job..." He looked down.

Rei looked at him sympathetically, "Don't worry Mamoru, we understand. Maybe you should get some rest, you don't look very well."

"Rei's right, go get some sleep. We'll handle the rest, okay?" asked Ami.

"You're right. I'll see you all tomorrow then. Sayonara!" Mamoru waved and walked rather hurriedly out of the temple and down the steps.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice:

"NOW!"

"What the hell?" Just as Mamoru transformed after feeling a bad vibe, a laser beam hit him and he was quickly teleported away.

By this time, the senshi had run out of the building to find a youma running off. Without anyone saying it, they quickly transformed and dashed after the youma.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

A little while after, Usagi was allowed to go home with her parents. By the time she got into her room, she saw her communicator blinking. "Huh?" 'I hope it's not another youma attack,' Usagi prayed. But when she checked it, the screen projected a map with a blinking dot. "Juuban Park again?" she exasperated, "Can't they think of another place to attack?" She sighed and locked her door just incase. 'Luckily I told mama and papa that I was going straight to bed.' Usagi smiled tiredly. With a flat voice, she mouthed, "Moon Crystal Power"

Ten minutes later, Sailor Moon arrived at the scene. "Have no fear, Sailor Moon is here!" She yelled happily.

"Sailor Moon? I thought you were...were resting!" remarked Mars after she sent another fireball at the youma who easily dodged it.

"I was but I'm better now." Moon looked at the youma and made a face. "Is it just me or are they getting uglier by the dozen?"

Jupiter chuckled, "It's not just you Moon. But finish him off soon." The youma meanwhile was just standing there as if he was waiting to be killed.

Once again Moon sighed and yelled: "Moon Princess Halation!" The youma surprisingly, quietly died. "Good, now we all can go home." She smiled happily.

"Oh not yet Sailor Moon!" yelled a feminine voice. Before any of the senshi could react, Black Lady appeared.

"What do you want?" asked Venus. She felt major vibes now and looked at Mars. Mars gave her the same look of feeling them.

"It's time for Sailor Moon's next test, that's all," Black Lady said matter of factly, "Ready?"

"Am I ever? What do you have up your sleeve now?" Usagi really did not want to go through another "test".

Black Lady chuckled, "Now I must have no interference so off you go Sailor wimps!" With one flick of her hand all the other senshi and cats were locked in a psychic bubble.

"Not again!" Mars complained. She remembered last time she was in a bubble. Apparently so did everyone else for they gave her that look. "What? I'm not going to use my powers again like last time! Sheesh... Give me credit!"

Usagi shifted now worried. "You're not going to hurt them are you?" She looked at Black Lady straight in the face.

"Oh no, I'm just following master's orders. Now, Sailor Moon, you love your friends and family right? Don't answer. Who do you love more, Mamoru or Chibi Usa?" Black Lady started to float, getting ready for the next phase in this test.

"I love them both just as equally! Why?" By this time, Usagi realized that Tuxedo Kamen hadn't showed up.

Black Lady looked disappointed, "Oh. This is going to be really tough for you then." After that said, she snapped her fingers and two unconscious bodies, surrounded by a sphere, hovered over the ground.

Everyone gasped as they recognized the two bodies. "Mamo-chan! Chibi Usa! No!! What have you done to them?" Usagi tried to run towards them but smacked into a force field instead. "Ow!"

"They're just sleeping. Here's the test. In about one minute, two openings are going to appear under them. In the opening, is what is left of the Negaverse where the only living things left are ferocious animals and youmas. Slowly the spheres will fade away and let them drop. You only have enough time to save one. Who are you going to choose to live Sailor Moon? You're lover, who if dies, the other won't be born, or your child, who if dies the other may never forgive you."

"That's unfair!" yelled Mercury.

"Well, life's a bitch, Mercury," replied Black Lady.

Sailor Moon didn't know what to do. 'I can't save them both... or can I? But how???' She looked at her scepter, 'If I use this I can push the bubble away, but will I have enough time to save the other?'

"The clock's ticking Sailor Moon." As soon as this was said, two openings appeared and the spheres slowly were growing faint.

"How do I know you're not faking me out. What if the openings are just an illusion?"

"Are you willing to take the chance?"

Sailor Moon, with fear in her eyes, looked at the two whom she loved dearly. She slowly raised her scepter, 'Who??' she thought as she extended her arm...

 

~~~~@^*^@~~~~


	7. Test of Love

> "Love cures people - both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it."
> 
> -Dr. Karl Menninger

 

> "You call it madness, but I call it love."
> 
> -Don Byas

 

> "Love is hard work; and hard work sometimes hurts!"
> 
> -Unknown

 

Sailor Moon slowly raised her scepter, sweat beads starting to form near her eyes. She was breathing heavily. How can she choose?!?

"I can't take it!" Venus yelled. She pounded the wall hoping that maybe, just maybe, it will break.

Jupiter put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically, "Can't Sailor Moon just push them both away with a simple flick of her wrist?" She looked at the others, praying that they would agree.

"But Moon would never think of that! She could never make a decision on her own in this type of situation!" Mars stipulated. She too was frustrated. She just absolutely hates it when she can't control her surroundings. But in truth, not even the fiery decisive Mars could choose if she was in that situation.

Still typing on her mini computer, "It still wouldn't work," Mercury replied. Everyone looked at her. "The holes are real and the two spheres are linked."

"So?"

"So...It means that when one is pushed the other sphere will instantly disappear dropping either Mamoru or Chibi Usa into the Negaverse. So even if Moon had the time, she might accidentally zap that person possibly killing that person." Mercury punched a few more keys and a diagram appeared. "Look minna," The senshi immediately huddled around the blue haired senshi. Mercury pointed at the screen, "See how the blue spheres are slowly turning white? That means the spheres are slowly depleting. A hundred and twenty-five seconds are left until they are completely white.

"Your saying that in less than two minutes, Moon is going to have to have her decision?" Jupiter asked looking at Mercury.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Perfect!" Jupiter muttered. *Poor Usagi, she must be going through hell. I could never choose...*

During all this, Sailor Moon's arms were wavering from the left, her lover, to her right, her little bundle of love. A few teardrops fell even through her tightly shut eyes. *This is not happening. They're too near to my heart. I know Chibi Usa acts like a spore but... She IS Mamoru and my daughter...*

"Time's almost up Sailor Moon. Who will it be?"

Sailor Moon looked at Black Lady for second with hate in her eyes. She can't believe she's actually getting put through this. Again, she closed her eyes, but not for the same reason as before. Along with her scepter, fell to her knees in realization.

"I can't do it," Moon said flatly, her voice barely above a whisper. "You just cannot give someone the power to choose which innocent person will die! I refuse to rate my love for them!" Moon yelled with all of her might.

"When they reach the Negaverse, they'll wonder to their death why you didn't save them!" Black Lady Smirked. The spheres began to disappear.

"Noo!" yelled Mars. "Baka!!"

"I just pray that they'll find it in their hearts to forgive me…" Moon hung her head low, trying not to cry, praying she was doing the right thing.

The spheres finally disappeared and the bodies of Chibi Usa and Mamoru floated towards the ground as the holes closed up. Within seconds, both of them were safely on the grass.

Black Lady tried to hide her surprise, "Well, you passed this test with FLYING COLORS." And without another word, she disappeared along with the sphere that encased the senshi and cats.

They all ran to Sailor Moon and gave her a group hug. "Sailor Moon, you did it!!!" they all cried. They were all relieved when Sailor Moon called Black Lady's bluff.

Moon was in shock. 'I actually was right!' she thought, 'I saved them both!' "Yeah, I guess I did!" she cried happily, "But how are Chibi Usa and Mamo-chan?"

Mercury went to them and used her mini computer to scan them. After a few minutes of analyzing, she closed her computer. "They're all right. Mamoru should be conscious within a few minutes. As for Chibi Usa…"

Moon and the rest looked at Mercury with concern. "She is okay right?" asked Jupiter.

Mercury sighed. "Apparently, Chibi Usa has been kidnapped for a while since she seems to be malnutritioned. She should wake in a couple of hours though. Physically, she is fine but we won't know mentally until she wakes up."

'Oh Chibi Usa…' Sailor Moon ran to the pink haired child and scooped her up in her arms like any mother would do. Luna approached her.

"Sailor Moon, how did you know that Black Lady was bluffing?" Luna, like the others never thought that Sailor Moon, Usagi would ever see a bluff.

Sailor Moon pondered for a minute. She looked up to see the senshi's faces with the same curiosity. "It really didn't come to me until that last minute but if Dewy -er Lucas is behind all this, he wouldn't have been that stupid. Lucas' purpose is to… Is to somehow win me back but if he destroyed the two people that I love most in the world, his chances would be next to none. And I bet he knew I couldn't choose."

Everyone just stared at her stunned. Usagi thought that in one minute?!?! They couldn't believe it. 'Maybe Sailor Moon is finally maturing!' thought the two cats.

"For once you actually used your head!" Mars exclaimed.

Realizing that they would expect her to think more, Sailor Moon started scratching the back of her head and started laughing. "AHAHAHAHA! Plus I saw it in a movie!"

Everyone bowed their heads as teardrops formed. "Of course!" Luna sighed.

"Unnh…" Tuxedo Kamen started to stir. Sailor Moon stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she exclaimed.

Tuxedo Kamen sat up holding his head. "What happened?" He opened his eyes to see himself in a park with the senshi crowding over Sailor Moon who was holding… "Chibi Usa!" He suddenly scrambled towards Sailor Moon. He looked at her, "Is she all right?"

"Hai. She'll be fine. Daijobu desu ka?" Mercury replied.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "Yeah, but what happened to me? Why are we all here in this park and how'd Chibi Usa get here?" Each of the senshi looked at each other asking silently who would explain. Artemis decided for them.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I had just left the temple after our meeting and felt this strange presence. So I transformed and before I knew it, I was unconscious."

Artemis thought for a minute, "Well, at that point we got a reading that there was some disturbance here and we-"

"I'll tell him the rest," Sailor Moon interrupted, "while we take Chibi Usa home."

"You sure?" Jupiter asked.

Sailor Moon just nodded. Within fifteen minutes, everyone had de-transformed and was all back at Rei's temple since that's where Mamoru left his car. "Jaa minna-san!" Usagi waved as Mamoru drove off with a sleeping Chibi Usa in the back.

"For tonight, Chibi Usa will sleep at your house, right Mamoru?" asked Luna who was sitting in Usagi's lap.

"Right, until you are able to brainwash Usagi's parents again. So, Usagi-chan, what happened?"

Usagi looked at Mamoru and began to explain the whole thing including the fact that she had felt much better and snuck out of her house to get to the battle.

"But don't you have to sneak out anyway?" Luna asked, looking up at Usagi.

"W-well, yeah but I had to be EXTRA careful not to make any sound climbing out of the window," Usagi explained.

Luna chuckled remembering the many times when Usagi couldn't be quiet and would have to sneak into the bed again when her mom came to check out the noise. Mamoru just smiled softly also thinking that it must have been hard for Usagi to do that without any noise.

By the time Mamoru was in the parking lot of his apartment complex, Usagi had finally finished telling him the whole situation. He couldn't say a word and stayed in his seat after he put the parking brake on. "Usako…" he whispered. 'She went through all that for Chibi Usa and me?' "You really do care about Chibi Usa then…" he accidentally thought aloud.

Usagi gave him this look of amazement, "Of course I do Mamo-chan! Just because we get on each other's cases doesn't mean I don't love her!" Usagi yelled. She couldn't believe Mamoru would ever think that. Mamoru glanced at her realizing he had said that aloud. Usagi just looked down in her lap passing even Luna's surprised gaze. "I know I may not show it but I do love her Mamo-chan even if she does care about you more than me."

"Usagi-chan…" Luna spoke very softly with sad eyes.

"Usako, I didn't mean that! Gomen-"

"It's okay Mamo-chan… I think I'll walk home from here. I know my way." Usagi said quietly as she got out of the car, "I'll be back in the morning!" she yelled behind her shoulder as she ran off with Luna in her arms.

"Damn!" Mamoru muttered. 'Should I follow her? No… I'll make it up to her tomorrow. First priority is to get Chibi Usa to bed.'

 

\-------------------

After running about halfway home, Usagi finally stopped to catch her breath. *Huff* *Huff* "You all right Luna? Did I squeeze you too hard?"

Luna shook her head no. "Usagi-chan? What just happened?"

"What do you mean? Oh what I said to Mamo-chan right? I don't know Luna. It just came out when I heard him say 'you really do care about Chibi Usa,'" mocked Usagi. She started to walk, "Luna? Was I really that mean to Chibi Usa when she was here?"

Luna looked away… "Well, you WERE jealous of her when she was hanging around Mamoru. But we know you could never hate her or anything. You love everyone, right?"

"Of course! Oh, I'm probably just overreacting again…" Usagi sighed as she quietly opened the door.

"Where have you been young lady?!?!" screamed her mother and father.

Both Luna and Usagi screamed in surprise

 

%P%P%P%P%P%P%P%P%P%P%P%P%P%P  
  


Mamoru had just tucked Chibi Usa in his bed when she started to wake up. "Mama… mama… Papa…" she muttered. Suddenly, she sat up, "Waahh!!!" Mamoru scooped her up in his arms and started to rock her.

"Chibi Usa, it's okay. You're safe now…" Mamoru soothed.

"Mamo, Mamo-chan?" Chibi Usa looked up to see a familiar and comforting face. She hugged back tightly almost breaking his ribcage. "Mamo-chan!!! I knew you'd come and rescue me from that horrible man!" She started to cry in his arms.

"Don't cry…Everything is all right now. Sailor Moon saved you not me." Mamoru said quietly, ashamed that he too needed to be rescued.

Chibi Usa looked up astonished, "Sailor Moon rescued me? But she's not even here? How's that possible?"

So, Mamoru told her what Usagi told him. At the end, Chibi Usa was also shocked. "She didn't decide? She was going to let us both die?"

"She couldn't decide, and she knew that Black Lady had to be bluffing. But we'll talk about this tomorrow at the senshi meeting, okay?" Mamoru tucked her back in the bed, "Do you need anything right now Chibi Usa?"

"No. I'm fine. Arigatou Mamo-chan. G'night!"

Mamoru smiled, "Good night and sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead and went to the living room to sleep for the night. For once, he closed his eyes and fell right asleep on the couch.

Chibi Usa, on the other hand, took out her mini bunny from her pocket and read the tiny inscription on lil pink bow: I love you, Small Lady, Usagi. This was the same bunny that Usagi had secretly put in her pocket when she gave her that last hug when she went back to the future. Chibi Usa clutched it tightly as she fell asleep.

 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  


>>The Nightmare Inhibitor is ready and waiting<< announced the computer.

"Proceed," replied Lucas, "Subject is Chiba Mamoru. Intensity minimal." Lucas stared at the monitor showing his subject sleeping on the couch. The glowing of the monitor made Lucas' complexion even sicklier. 'So far, so good. My plan is actually working.'

>>Subject targeted. Inducing protocol 52a now<<

"Perfect."

 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  


Mamoru began shifting on the couch as a new "dream" entered his head…  
  


***

  
"I don't love you anymore Mamoru!! You never believe in me!" Usagi yelled throwing back the necklace that Mamoru gave her on their month anniversary.

He barely was able to catch it. "Usagi! What are you talking about? I always believe in you!" Mamoru was astonished that this was happening. USAGI, dumping him?

"You could never believe that I actually was able to do something on my own. You didn't even believe I loved Chibi Usa! Our own daughter! How could you? And then when you broke up with me because of some stupid dream? You never even thought of talking to me about it until I too got that same dream! Besides, you're too distant from me. You won't even open up to me. I'm sorry Chiba Mamoru, but we're through." After Usagi was done with her speech she ran off.

"Usako matte ne!" This time Mamoru ran off after her but as soon as she was crossing the street another car had turned the corner and BAM!

"Usako!" Mamoru screamed as he saw the love of his life is hit. "Iiiieeee!!!"

Then there was blackness. 'Not again,' Mamoru thought as he was again surrounded by fog.

"She will leave you Chiba Mamoru."

Mamoru looked for the source of the voice but saw nothing. "Who are you?!" he yelled.

"The one she'll leave you for. You are not right for her Chiba."

"Oh and you are!"

"Correct. I will get her Chiba, and if I don't. No one will have her."

Mamoru was pissed off. "Like hell you will! Show yourself you fucking coward!!"

"I have…"  
  


***

Mamoru sat up soaked in sweat. "Shit…" he muttered. 'That was just a bad nightmare… Nothing could come of it.' He started to rub his temples. 'If there is anything I know for sure, it's Usagi's love for me.' With that thought, Mamoru lied down again and tried his best to fall asleep.

  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  


On the way to school, Usagi dropped by Mamoru's apartment. To get to his apartment and to school on time took a lot of water and Luna and Artemis' help to make sure that she woke up.

KNOCK KNOCK. Chibi Usa opened the door. "Hey Usagi!" Chibi Usa smiled. For once she was happy to see the airhead.

"Hey Chibi Usa! How ya feeling?" Even Usagi was shocked by Chibi Usa's cheeriness. 'Maybe she's delusional' she thought as she walked in to Mamo-chan's apartment. "Mamo-chan!! I'm here!" she yelled rather loudly. Loud enough that Chibi Usa had to cover her ears. Mamoru poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Aah! Ohaiyou gozaimasu Usagi! I'm just making Chibi Usa some breakfast. Care to join us?" asked Mamoru, knowing the answer.

The blonde girl just beamed. "I would love too! Demo…Then I would miss school. And I promised Luna I wouldn't be late today…" Usagi looked down. She really wanted to eat something especially with Mamoru.

Both father and daughter were stunned. Usagi passing up a chance to eat??? Chibi Usa pulled Usagi down to her level and smacked her hand against the girl's head. "Nope, she don't have a fever!"

Mamoru chuckled. He came out of the kitchen with a sandwich and handed it to Usagi. "Don't want you to starve to death before recess," he said with a smile. Chibi Usa just rolled her eyes.

Usagi gracefully took it, as if it were a bouquet of roses. "Arigatou Mamo-chan," she smiled, then crouched down at the pink haired girl. "So, Chibi Usa, feeling better?"

"Hai. But, I have a small headache. But Mamo-chan said it'd go away in a little while." Chibi Usa looked down as she said it. It felt awkward to be near Usagi for once.

"That's good! Well, I had better get to school before I'm late. I'll see you two this afternoon at Rei-chan's temple, kay?" Usagi gave a quick hug to Chibi Usa and slowly walked up to Mamoru. He just smiled and gave her a quick kiss as once again Chibi Usa rolled her eyes.

"Bai bai!" Usagi yelled as she ran off with suitcase in one hand and sandwich in the other. A couple of minutes later, Chibi Usa ran to the balcony to see Usagi running by before she tripped over a crack and fell. Chibi Usa sighed.

"She hasn't changed has she Mamo-chan?" Chibi Usa said disgustingly. 'How can she be my mom?!?'

Mamoru chuckled. "Nope she hasn't. And I hope she never does. Now come on, it's time for breakfast."

Chibi Usa jumped, "Woo hoo!" and ran to the kitchen. Mamoru just kept on smiling.

'Could this day get any better?' he thought to himself.

 

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-  
  


"…Tsukino Usagi." Ms. Haruna said aloud not thinking Usagi would be on time.

"Hai!" Usagi ran in just as the last bell goes off, "I'm here sensei!" she puffed as she sat down in her seat. Ms. Haruna just stared at her blankly. This was the second time she's been on time. Last time was last Friday. The poor teacher just shook her head and noted it in her book.

Umino leaned over towards Usagi and whispered, "Wow Usagi-chan! Second time this month! Were you able to do the homework also?" When Usagi said that, she had the most scared expression on her face and her head fell onto the desk with a groan. The four eyed freak just turned to Naru and said, "Well, I guess Usagi-chan can't turn a new leaf fully!" Naru chuckled.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. To Usagi's surprise, Ms. Haruna was actually happy that Usagi had forgotten her homework and decided to let her off THIS time. At the end of the day Ami and Makoto patiently waited for Usagi at the corner of the school. For once, they didn't have to wait long to see Usagi tearing down the block.

"AAAMMIII!!! MAAAKOOO!!! Gomen nasai!" Usagi screamed as she screeched to a halt right in front of them. Few minutes later, the dust cleared. "I tried getting here as fast as I can but Ms. Haruna wanted to talk to me."

"Detention again Usagi-chan?" asked Ami as if it was no surprise. She started to walk to tell the rest that they could talk while walking.

"Noo!" Usagi said snidely, "She wanted to know if I was going to give her anymore heart attacks. Apparently she's surprised I've been on time twice and turned in homework once." Usagi seemed puzzled at Ms. Haruna's reaction. "Shouldn't she be happy I'm doing schoolwork?"

Makoto chuckled, "Yes it is Usagi-chan but it just surprised her cause you did it all of a sudden and not gradually."

Usagi scratched her head, "I still don't get it. Oh well… At least I'm trying right?" The other girls chuckled and nodded.

Ami looked at her watch, "Guys, maybe we should run the rest of the way. Otherwise we won't make it to the meeting on time."

Usagi slumped her head, "Aww, Ami-chan! I don't feel like running though! We're only three blocks away!" she whined.

Both Ami and Makoto looked at each other with the "that's Usagi for you" look. "Fine," Ami sighed, "But if Rei yells at us it's not our fault."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "She always yells at me so it doesn't matter…" Usagi did, however, quicken her pace so she was walking in front of them. When the girls got to the temple, they saw a sleek, red sports car. "Oh look!" Usagi pointed, "Chibi Usa and Mamo-chan are already here."

"I guess we're the last to arrive," Ami sighed. Just then, they saw a figure swiftly turn the corner and were running towards them.

"Hiiii!" Minako yelled as she ran up to the girls with poor little Artemis hanging for dear life on her shoulder.

"Or not," Makoto chortled. She and the others waited at the bottom of the steps while Minako caught her breath.

"Gomen!" she huffed, "I had to go to a small volleyball meeting and it took longer than I thought."

"Oh."

"That and she had to show off her new volleyball outfiiieoof!" Artemis' mouth was clamped shut by Minako's hand. She laughed nervously. "Ah ha ha ha! Don't mind him he's just-"

"Sorry, but we should probably go up now before Rei really gets angry," Ami interrupted.

They all nodded and solemnly walked up the temple steps. By the time the gang reached the top there stood Rein, in temple garb, furious.

"And where have you five been, hmm? The meeting started fifteen minutes ago!"

"Chill Rei. We were all delayed. Our public school isn't as lucky to get out at 2:45 like your private school!" Usagi retorted, each syllable getting higher and higher.

Two figures were watching silently from the temple. "Looks like Usagi and Rei are going to have yet another tongue fight," Chibi Usa stated. She sighed now knowing that her mother to be hasn't changed since the last time she saw her.

"I think I can stop that." Mamoru then walked out of the temple in plain view just as Rei and Usagi were beginning to stick out their tongue. He cleared his voice.

Usagi turned and squealed. "Mamo-chan!" she cried as she bumrushed into his arms. All Mamoru could do was chuckle nervously and not fall onto his butt.

He cleared his throat, "Um how about we start the meeting now?" The other girls nodded, relieved that they wouldn't have to pull Rei and Usagi apart from each other.  
  


 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


For once, the meeting went rather smoothly. Everyone commended Usagi for her brilliant act of leadership and gave her a hug. Mamoru made sure he hugged Usagi really tight and whispered in her ear, "Arigatou Usako." She blushed. But what really astounded her was that even Chibi Usa gave her a hug and said thanks.

After that, Luna, who also arrived late, asked Chibi Usa how she had been caught. It took her a little while but she finally explained how she was "resting" in the gardens when he just appeared, grabbed her, and teleported before she could realize what was happening. It was after that, that Chibi Usa couldn't explain well.

"When I woke up, I wa-was strapped to a table of some sort. I could barely turn my head. He started taunting me and even read my thoughts! I asked him how he got into the palace walls and he pulled out the- the-" Chibi Usa started stuttering.

"The what?" Usagi anxiously asked.

"The Phantom Crystal. I mean the Black Phantom Crystal…" Chibi Usa finally managed to say out. She then grabbed Mamoru's arm and nuzzled her face into it.

"The Black Phantom Crystal? What's that?" Minako asked. All the girls looked at the two cats.

They were both talking among themselves until they finally realized all eyes were on them. "What?" Artemis asked.

"Well, do either of you know what that crystal is?" Rei asked a little annoyed.

"Well, we're not exactly sure on what it is for neither of us have heard of that name before," Luna started.

"But maybe if you could give us any more information Chibi Usa? Did he use it against you or do you know anything of it?" Artemis asked.

Chibi Usa didn't respond for a few minutes then looked up…"I-I use to know about it. Ami-chan taught it to me, I mean the future Ami-chan. But I can't seem to remember anymore… All I know is that you guys had destroyed it or will destroy it and it was a great adversary…Oh! And it glowed a pale purple…" The little girl tried to remember more but she couldn't. So much has happened too quickly to remember anything… She squeezed Mamoru's arm.

"A purple glow?"

"That's it!" Both cats cried.

"What's it?"

"Artemis and I know of a certain stone that always omitted a faint glow."

"But it's a crystal," Usagi stated.

"It looks like a crystal but it really isn't. It's actually the closest to a counterfeit crystal you'll ever see," Artemis informed, "See, Luna and I don't know it as the 'Black Phantom Crystal' but as the ' _murasaki akkanka_ stone.'"

"The Purple Evil stone?" Ami asked, "That's a rather…plain name."

"Yes, well, people weren't too keen on naming evil objects back then. Anyway, not much was ever really said about murasaki akkanka except that, like the Kissenian flower, needs help of a human being." Luna paused to make sure she had everyone's attention in which she did. Even Usagi was interested in hearing a tale from the Silver Millennium.

"No one exactly knows where this stone came from but it appeared during the Golden Millennium, previous to the Silver Millennium, during the Planet Wars. A merchant from a distant planet stumbled upon it and immediately fell under the influence of its purple glow. Supposedly, all that he desired for began to come true… If he wanted money, the stone would give him a full-proof way to get it at no costs. Soon what he desired was something forbidden."

Artemis then decided to give Luna a break and began speaking, "He wanted the princess of the northern moon. Back then, the moon was split into two monarchies, a northern one and a southern one. The senshi, back then known as the celestial warriors, were finally able to capture the man but could not locate the stone. Apparently he had hid it in one of the seas of the inner planets but no one ever found out because a few weeks after the capture, he died. No one knows why. But since no one had heard anything about it for over a millennium, people just assumed it was a myth."

"Woah…" that was all Makoto could say.

"But that just leaves us where we're at now. Knowing nothing about the stone's weaknesses or not even knowing if it can be destroyed!" Minako said, aggravated.

"It's something." Usagi tried to lighten the mood. She really didn't feel very well. She hadn't ever since Artemis started talking about the northern princess. 'Why do I have the weird feeling I've heard all this before?' she thought.

"That's right. Now that Chibi Usa's told us everything she knows, maybe we should start finding a way to get Chibi Usa home. Do you have a time key Chibi Usa?"

She shook her head, "No… I don't remember what happened to it once I got back home. Does this mean I'm stuck here?? I don't even have my Luna P!!" Chibi Usa started to whine and cry. Usagi crouched in front of Chibi Usa.

"Hey now, we'll find a way to get you home. Maybe there's a way to contact Pluto! In the meantime, you can stay at my place again. I'm sure Shingo would be delighted to have his 'cousin' back to torture me!" Usagi joked. She then noticed two pink ears sticking out of Chibi Usa's pocket. "What's that you got there?" She pointed at her pocket.

"Oh this?" Chibi Usa pulled out the pink rabbit. "It's the pink bunny you gave me when I left." Everyone looked surprised for they don't remember Usagi giving her anything when she left. Then Chibi Usa weighed out the bunny.

"Something wrong, Chibi Usa?"

"The bunny feels heavier than normal…"

"Here, let me see," Mamoru gently took the mini stuffed animal and looked surprised at the weight of it. He then turned it on his back and looked at the seam. He tugged at a loose strand and the bunny fell apart… "Oops! Gomen…" he said nervously. He looked up to see both Usagi and Chibi Usa with a horrified look. He tried to explain but then a glittery thing amongst the stuffing caught his eye. "What's this?" He pulled out… a little golden key!

"My time key!" Chibi Usa proclaimed. She took it, "Maybe Puu put it there just in case!" She said happily. Then her smile turned into a frown. "I guess that means I should be going huh? There's no reason for me to stay…" Her voice sounded rather sad. 'Sure Usagi's gonna treat me like before and she ain't exactly that fun to be with…And I bet mama and papa are worried about me…Doishitte, do I feel sad then?' She looked down.

"You don't have to go home yet, Chibi Usa-chan. You can stay here in the past for a couple of days to rest," soothed Rei.

"Yeah! You don't have to go back being a princess yet. You can be a normal girl for a while," Minako reassured.

Chibi Usa looked up happily for a second. Then frowned, "That would be nice but since I don't have Luna P to tell Puu to tell everyone I'm fine, everyone will be worried!" She got up and wiped the fresh tears before anyone noticed. "Well then, I guess I should be going…"

"You sure Chibi Usa? You don't have to go just yet…" Usagi went, with a slight sadness in her voice. With all that's been happening, she would rather have a nice distraction like Chibi Usa for a while. Both Chibi Usa and Usagi looked into each other's eyes. They were giving each other that same look that they gave each other the last time Chibi Usa went back to the future.

Chibi Usa smiled again, "Yes I'm sure." She looked around at all the comforting faces, "Arigatou, minna. You mean so much to me. But I really should be going. I'd love to say but-"

"It's okay. We understand, Chibi Usa. Just try to visit us whenever you can okay?" Mamoru smiled. He bent down and gave Chibi Usa a loving hug. Chibi Usa then was grouped hugged by everyone.

"Watch your back now."

"Don't forget to study!"

"Don't forget to have fun!"

"Eat well!"

The senshi yelled as Chibi Usa ran outside and began to raise the key above her head.

"We love you Chibi Usa!" Usagi yelled. All Mamoru could do was hold Usagi and smile at his daughter.

"Arigatou mama! I love you!" Chibi Usa yelled as she disappeared.

Usagi was shocked. It was the first time Chibi Usa had ever said that to her… She looked up at Mamoru who was smiling back down at her. "Did you hear what she said??"

"Hai, she said she loves you."

Ami was about to say something when she was suddenly pulled back into Rei's room. "Nani?" she muttered once she was in the room.

"Let the couple have their quiet moment," whispered Minako. She and the other two agreed.

Makoto nodded, "Yeah, they haven't had any time together for quite some time." Makoto looked around the room, "Hey, where did the cats run off to?"

"Maybe they wanted to have some private time too," Minako chuckled.

"Minako! They probably just went to HQ to see if they could come up with any other information about the Black Phantom Crystal," Ami informed.

The girls nodded then started to talk about other stuff like how Ami had received another mysterious love letter from a secret admirer. This made Ami blush furiously and almost broke out in hives.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  


Meanwhile, Usagi and Mamoru just stared at each other for a long time. So many thoughts ran through Mamoru's head. He wanted to say so much but didn't know… "Usako?"

Usagi snapped out of her gaze, "Hmm?"

"I-I…" 'Just say it Mamoru!' He looked away for a second and the gazed back into those loving eyes. "I just wanted to…" Mamoru cursed himself for not being able to express his emotions as freely as his beloved.

"Wanted to what, Mamo-chan?" Usagi held Mamoru tightly.

"I just wanted to say thank you…What you did last night was incredible Usagi. I am so sorry that I caused you so much pain in choosing…And for doubting…" Mamoru looked down, ashamed for thinking that thought so long ago.

"Doubting?" Usagi shook her head,"I don't understand Mamo-chan…"

"A couple of days ago I had thought…I thought you weren't worried for Chibi Usa's safety. I should have never doubted your love for her, Usagi, and I'm sorry." He looked away.

Usagi gently grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards her, "There's nothing to be sorry about! I…sorta wasn't. The reason was I had a strange feeling that wherever she was, I knew she'd be okay… I guess I was wrong but I was still able to save her. And she loves me. I cannot believe she even said it to me! Usagi! The one she would constantly tease!"

Mamoru chuckled slightly, "You're her mother, Usagi! Of course she loves you… As-as do I. I-I love you Usako…What you did for me, for us…I'll never forget it." He looked at her with passionate eyes. He was still in shock from what Usagi had to go through, the pain she must have suffered wondering what to do whom to choose.

"Oh Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aishiteru Mamo-chan! Always." She began to tiptoe on so she could reach his lips.

"Usako," Mamoru whispered, as she was millimeters away from his lips. He closed his and gave her the most passionate kiss. But he was not to enjoy it. For no more than twenty seconds into the kiss, Usagi grabbed his shoulders tightly, her whole body shaking and finally crumpled into his arms in pain. "Usako!" he yelled as Usagi silently went unconscious in his arms. "USAKO!!!" he yelled as the girls ran out of the temple.

 

END of BOOK 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might have noticed there was a bit of a plot hole in this chapter... Goody for you if you did! I thought i had fixed it in last rewrite but can't find my notes. And what a way to end this 'book'! Sorry for the cliffy! There's two more 'books' left and while both have long ago been plotted out, neither have been written. It'll be a whiles yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank a few people. Lyta, for her story "Destiny's Path", which inspired me to write this. To my fave fanfic authors, Laura Hudson, Chris Davies, and Jendra, who with their stories made me actually put this online. I want to thank Jendra again for pre-reading the first few chapters of this and commented on it.


End file.
